Aussatz
Als Aussatz wurde bei den Ärzten des Mittelalters, verschiedene Hautkrankheiten (Maalzei, Feldsucht oder Morphala) bezeichnet. Ab dem 13. Jahrhundert meinte man damit expliziet Lepra. Der Aussatz wurde als Strafe Gottes angesehen. Der damit Behaftete wurde als Aussätziger aus der Gesellschaft ausgestossen, durfte den öffentlichen Gottesdienst nicht besuchen und verlor die Freiheit und die Verfügung über Hab und Gut, daher der Name mhd. uzsetze, d.h. der Ausgesetzte. Beschreibung Im Mittelalter und besonders nach den Kreuzzügen wurde der Aussatz zur Volkskrankheit in Mitteleuropa; er erreichte den Höhepunkt seiner Ausbreitung im 13. Jhd. und verschwand erst im 17. Jhd. infolge der rigorosen Absperrungsmaßregeln. Man errichtete schon sehr früh Aussatzspitäler (Leproserien, Maladreries, Meselleries, Lazaretti, Sondersiechenhäuser, Gutleutehäuser), um die Kranken zu isolieren. Diese sog. Aussatz- bzw. Siechenhäuser (siechhus, miselhus) lagen vor den bewohnten Ortschaften und wurden entweder von einzelnen, von Klöstern oder von Städten errichtet. Leben der Aussätzigen Die Bezeichnung des Leprösen bei Otfried und Tatian (zweite Hälfte des 9. Jhds.) als horngibruoder oder horngibruader ist ein Zeichen, dass der Aussatz schon bei den Franken bekannt war. Das Horn der Leprakranken als Warnungsmittel für die anderen, die Nähe des Ansteckenden zu meiden, war einige Jahrhunderte lang in Gebrauch, bis es durch die Klapper (schlatterlin, klaffel, klapfel, klepperlin, beteclappir) abgelöst wurde. Der gibruoder zeigt, dass sich die Aussätzigen damals schon zu kleinen Bruderschaften zusammenschlossen, die später durch milde Stiftungen und eigenen Besitz Lepröser zu großen Vermögen gelangten (s. Aussatzhäuser). Aussätzige wurden im Mittelalter vielfach als bürgerlich tot erklärt und durften nicht heiraten. Sie waren vom Umgang mit gesunden Menschen ausgeschlossen, doch konnten auf Almosen ausgehen. Dazu mussten sich die Kranken jedoch mit besonderer Kleidung schon von Weitem zu erkennen geben. Dazu gehörte z.B. Hut und Klapper (Lazarusklapper), um vor ihrer Annäherung zu warnen. Zum Almosenempfangen und Trinken hatten sie einen hölzernen Napf, damit andere ihnen aus der Ferne Geld zuwerfen konnten. Durch diese gewiß oft grausame Härte gelang es, der Krankheit Herr zu werden und ihn schließlich ganz zu tilgen. Gemildert wurde die strenge Isolation durch die Wohltätigkeit des Mittelalters. Die Leprakranken wurden mit reichen Stiftungen bedacht. Ganze Orden, z.B. die Lazaristen, widmeten sich der Pflege der Aussätzigen. Curationes: Über den Aussatz (Elefantiasis) * Hauptartikel: Curationes - Über den Aussatz Im Lorscher Arzneibuch (8./9. Jh.) heißt es im 1. Buch des "Curationes capitulationibus V comprehensae" (Fol. 21v-22v) über den Aussatz (Nr. 46) als Elefantiasis: „Einen Aussätzigen erkennen wir folgendermaßen: zunächst an den Flecken, welche - den Knötchen ähnlich - am Anfang entstehen, gelblich und ohne Juckreiz. Wenn keine Behandlung erfolgt, vergehen sie von selbst, kommen aber wieder und bilden erhabene Stellen (auf der Haut), werden dicker, treten immer mehr hervor und werden fest und schwarz. Sind diese Stellen verletzt, so gehen sie teilweise in Fäulnis über, wobei gleichzeitig Heiserkeit, Hustenanfälle und Durchfall auftreten“... Weiterlesen. Lorscher Arzneibuch (Msc.Med.1) - Curationes capitulationibus V comprehensae, Buch 1 (Fol. 17v-22v). Digitalisat der Staatsbibliothek Bamberg (Kaiser-Heinrich-Bibliothek). Lorsch, 8. / 9. Jahrhundert. Transkription und deutsche Übersetzung von Ulrich Stoll. Stuttgart : Steiner 1992 Heilung Natürliche Heilmittel gegen Aussatz waren nur wenige bekannt, wenn auch spontane Heilungen durchaus vorkamen. Allerdings findet sich im Lorscher Arzneibuch aus dem 8./9. Jh. ein Aussatzheilmittel, dessen genaue Bestandteile jedoch nicht überliefert sind, wohl aber seine Anwendung. Auch das Traktat "Curationes - Über den Aussatz" beschäftigt sich dort mit der Behandlung dieser Krankkeit und empfiehlt Aderlass, Abführmittel, Hautbehandlungen und besonders das Agathodaimon-Schlangenmittel. Ansonsten begnügte man sich vor allem mit der Absonderung der Kranken. Allerdings war das Mittelalter von der Heilkraft übernatürlicher Mittel überzeugt. Dazu gehörten in erster Linie das unmittelbare Eingreifen Gottes, in zahlreichen Legenden erzählt, dann Schlangen und besonders das Blut unschuldiger Kinder; höchste Reinheit sollte höchste Unreinheit heilen; auch Tau vom Himmel kommt vor. * Agathodaimon-Schlangenmittel (Lorscher Arzneibuch, 8./9. Jh.) * Aussatzheilmittel (Lorscher Arzneibuch, 8./9. Jh.) Etymologie Lepra wird in den got Evangelien des Ulfilas mit þruts-fill 'quälende, lästige, schmerzende Haut' übersetzt, adj. þruts-fills, angelsächsisch. þrustfell. Im Althochdeutschen wird Aussatz noch mit hruf, ruf, hriubi wiedergegeben, was nur eine schorfartige Hautaffektion bedeutet und für Lepra nicht charakteristisch ist. Die schon im Althochdeutschen vorkommende Bezeichnung misalsuht, miselsuht (= Miselsucht) ist dem spätlateinisch. misellus nachgebildet und bedeutet nur den Bedauernswerten. Durch maselsuht - 'Leiden mit fleckiger Haut', versuchte man die Bezeichnung sprachlich einzugliedern. Eine ähnlich mitleidige Bezeichnung, gleichfalls aus dem Franz. entlehnt, ist mittelhochdeutsch malates, malade, malzig mit dem Hauptwort malaterie, während auf die Verpflichtung zur Absonderung von Mitmenschen und zum Abseitswohnen die Ausdrücke althochdeutsch uz-sazeo, mittelhochdeutsch uz- setze, uz-setzel und die gleichfalls mittelhochdeutsch Bezeichnungen veitsiech und sundersiech hinweisen. Literatur Die ältesten selbständigen Schriftsteller des Mittelalters über Lepra gehören dem 13. Jhd. an: Bernhard Gordon und Gilbert der Engländer; beide standen unter dem Einfluß von Salerno, trotzdem Bernhard bis nach 1300 Professor in Montpellier war. Die Überlegenheit der süditalischen Schule über die südfranzösische findet sich auch in der bekanntesten mittelalterlichen Aussatz-Legende, dem "Armen Heinrich" von Hartmann von Aue († etwa 1220) Projekt Gutenberg: Hartmann von Aue - "Der arme Heinrich" aus, dem klassischen Zeugen für die Trostlosigkeit der Leprösen im Mittelalter (s. auch Krüppel). Aussatz bei den Angelsachsen Ebenso heimisch war der Aussatz zu Anfang des 10. Jhds. bei den Angelsachsen. Nur einmal findet sich die Bezeichnung lepra in der Rezeptsammlung, die als Balds Laeceboc geht, II 30: "þonne becymð... sio hwite riefþo þe mon on suþerne lepra haet" (*die weiße Rauhigkeit, die man im Süden Lepra heißt'); sonst heißt es immer (I, 32,3) "Læcedom wiþ hreofum lice" (auch "micel lic" öfters, s. Elephantiasis), "wiþ hreofle", ebenso in Lacnunga 14: "wiþ hreofum lice" Leechdoms, Wortcunning, and Starcraft of Early England. Thomas Oswald Cockayne. London 1864-66. Band II, S. 78 f. 228 f. Band III, 16 f. Bibliothek der angelsächsischen Prosa, Band VI.. Leonhardi. Nabu Press (5. November 2011). ISBN-10: 1271325616. ISBN-13: 978-1271325610. S. 24 f. 68. 128; desgleichen wird im angelsächsischen Herbarium Apulei um 1000 der leprosus stets mit wiþ hreofian übersetzt. Auch historisch werden schon im Jahre 921 Aussätzige in den irischen Annalen erwähnt. Von Wikingerfahrten brachten die Nordländer aus England und Irland die Kenntnis vom Aussatz nach Hause. Im Altnordischen, wo horundfall (Verfall des Fleisches) die älteste Bezeichnung für Aussatz ist, geht likþra bis in das 11. Jhd. zurück und gilt im 11. und 12. Jhd. als Ehescheidungsgrund. Quellen * Geldner, Johann. Untersuchungen zu altenglischen Krankheitsnamen. Augsburg, 1907. Band II. S. 36 ff. u. S. 47 f. * Götzinger, E. Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer. Leipzig 1885., S. 41-42. * Heyne, Moriz. Fünf Bücher deutscher Hausaltertümer von den ältesten geschichtlichen Zeiten bis zum 16. Jahrhundert (Internet Archive). (1899). 3 Bände. Leipzig 1899-1903. Band III, S. 148-152. * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 144 f. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Krankheiten